


Maybe it's supposed to be that way & Mirage [FanArt]

by miravisu



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, RedFile Project, Wallpaper, desktop image, thepretenderlives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miravisu/pseuds/miravisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally created and submitted to the <a href="http://www.thepretenderlives.com/redfile/">RedFile Project!</a><br/>Steven Long Mitchell commented on my fanart <a href="http://www.thepretenderlives.com/project/50-mira-tweettalkz-missgiggles/">here</a> - Thank You for the kind words and for creating The Pretender and for promising closure to us fans!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe it's supposed to be that way & Mirage [FanArt]

**Author's Note:**

> Also [here](https://www.flickr.com/photos/miravisu/15610848972/in/set-72157648924230272/) and [here](https://www.flickr.com/photos/miravisu/15424363630/in/set-72157648924230272/) on flickr, and [here](http://miravisu.tumblr.com/post/100764749229/created-by-me-and-submitted-to-the-redfile) on tumblr.


End file.
